


Artpost for: Rooftops by Destiel-love-forever (Taybay14)

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Summary:After a suicide attempt the year before, Castiel Novak is back on tour with his band, trying to be happy despite the magnifying glass his team has on him. After a rebellious night, his team decides they need backup. It comes in the form of a hired body guard - someone to be with Castiel 24/7. Dean Winchester, a former Navy SEAL who prefers jobs that don't involve stuck-up, rich boy rock stars, but who could really use the money, accepts the contract. When he discovers Castiel's secret, a secret that hits a little too close to home for Dean, he has a decision to make. Push the boy away to keep his heart safe, or let himself fall and deal with the consequences.link to fic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264407/chapters/50629403





	Artpost for: Rooftops by Destiel-love-forever (Taybay14)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was so much fun to do art for, and Taybay14 was a joy to work with! I loved reading about her main characters and their challenges, letting the words turn into pictures made me feel like following them around...


End file.
